Out of Harms Way
by TNM-Writer
Summary: I was a nobody; just another Daughter of Hermes, even though I had been raised here. Now? I'm going on a quest and getting these really stalker-ish letters. Stalker-ish because they know exactly where I live, down to the bed number. And it all started with Percy. T for cussing. Fem!Harry AU


Waking up to a Cabin full of people running around, laughing, playing jokes, stealing from each other, setting up pranks, being pranked, and anything of that sort was not unusual. Or, it would be for anyone else not in our Camp.

Sitting up in bed, and checking that everything was still in my hiding place – inside the mattress, which is nearly impossible to get at, even for my siblings – I quickly got changed. Jean shorts that went halfway down my thighs, orange t-shirt with the Camp logo on it, and sneakers. Next, I pulled my black curls into a ponytail, bangs covering my lightning bolt scar, and pulled my camp necklace around my neck; it held nine beads.

A snort came from one of the Undetermined kids next to me when they saw my new belt that I had 'borrowed' from Travis Stoll. I strapped my six inch dagger made of the usual Celestial Bronze to my hip, then the throwing knives (also made of Celestial Bronze) and finally, my razor sharp, Celestial Bronze rapier (I didn't get how anyone here could actually use those thick swords, they were way too heavy) to the other side of my hip and my round, gleaming shield with a snake painted on it to my back. A pouch full of medical supplies (gratefully charmed to be weightless and never full by a Son of Hecate who slept on the floor next to my bed) hung from my belt next to my rapier.

Now that you might have noticed, this Camp is not a normal one when near eleven year olds have to carry around weapons and medical supplies. Or when kids are considered 'undetermined' or 'sons/daughters of' Greek Gods.

No, this wasn't a regular Camp for Mortals. This was a Camp for Demigods.

My name is Harmonia Lillian Potter and I am a Daughter of Hermes.

Dad's a pretty busy guy, since I have at least ten siblings my age. Almost none of us have the same Mother (sans the Stolls and a few lucky ones). But Dad had an excuse to not get together with my Mum; she died when I was a year old, so any future children would be dead in her womb. I had lived with her sister's family, the Dursleys, for a while before they dumped me in London. A Satyr found me there, and brought me to Camp Half Blood; I had only been two.

So yeah, I was probably the only kid in Camp who was basically raised here, which garnered me a little recognition, but truly, the only Hermes kid who stood out much were the Stoll brothers, because they were always getting into trouble, no matter what. They were only a few years older than I.

The Hermes Cabin (number eleven) took in all the Undetermined kids and kids whose Godly parent didn't have a Cabin here at Camp, so it was full to the brim. There were even more kids here, as well, since we were just into summer vacation. I hadn't been to school in my life, seeing as I hadn't left Camp often, (though I snuck out occasionally, like most Hermes kids, and had acquired some 'souvenirs') but older Children of Athena offered Summer tutorings, so I was pretty well in homeschool.

I ducked under a flying jar of spoiled milk, jumped over a pair of wrestling Sons of Iris, sidestepped a spell gone wrong, and opened the door- to see Chiron standing outside with a kid in regular Camp clothes, clutching a shoe box, and looking like any old newbie. Annabeth was also there, looking a little miffed, and when she spotted me, gave a slight glare.

What the fuck?

He had messy black hair, lightly, naturaly tanned skin, and sea green eyes, that reminded me a bit of my own. Except, mine were emerald.

Of course, I didn't notice this at first. There were two things I noticed; I nearly ran into him, and second, damn it, I was at least a head shorter than him! What was with my damn height?

"Sorry." I said, bowed to Chiron, and gave a curious glance at the kid. So this was the kid who'd defeated the Minotaur a few days ago, huh.

Adrenaline, like any other first time monster; he didn't yet have the muscles to defeat a Monster without it, if it were like the Minotaur.

Chiron smiled at me. "It is fine, Harmonia. May I ask that you show Percy here the ropes?"

I glanced at 'Percy' again, and he was staring at me, or, more accurately, my weapons. Like I would suddenly pull them out and start chopping away at him. A sarcastic smile curled onto my lips a little, before I glanced back at Chiron.

"Yeah, sure. Leave him to the expert." I said, crooking my smile and giving a sweeping bow. "Harmonia Potter, Daughter of Hermes, at your service, Milord."

He blinked at me, and gave a jerky head-bow mix. "Uh, Percy Jackson. Don't know who my, uh, parent, is." He paused, then added. "Nice to meet you."

"Undetermined, then?" I asked, and Chiron nodded, and I made a 'ah' sound. "Well then, come on in, Percy."

"Good luck, Percy." Chiron said, clapping him on the shoulder as the Centaur turned. "I'll see you at dinner. Come, Annabeth."

Annabeth grumbled as she followed the white palomino Centaur away, and I gave Percy a reassuring smile as I let him into the doorway. The Cabin was no longer bowing, as they had been when Chiron had shown up at the door, but staring at us. Percy, really. It was normal for Chiron and I to be on good terms, and Annabeth and I to be on bad ones; Chiron had nearly raised me, with Mr. D's half hearted help, and Annabeth was jealous that he trusted me more than she, even though she'd been here since she was seven.

"Percy, meet Cabin Eleven, your new home for now." I nudged him forward a little. "Cabin, this is Percy Jackson."

"Regular or Undetermined?" My half-brother Josh asked.

"Undetermined." I announced, and winced sympathetically at the collective groan.

Luke, a guy who gave me the creeps, but was my older brother and Cabin Counselor, so I couldn't say that to his face, came forward. "Now, now, campers. That's what we're here for. Welcome, Percy. You can have that spot on the floor, right over there."

"Percy, this is Luke, he's your Camp Counselor for now and my older brother." I was used to the surprised look that flittered across his face.

Hardly any of us looked alike, some of us shared the black curls, or sandy/peppered hair, but most of us took after our Mortal parents. I assumed that was where I got my green eyes, and sharp features. We all shared, though, the mischievous gleam in our eyes, our crooked grins, and sarcastic smirks. We could get into any room if we tried, locked or not, steal from your pockets without you even feeling the lightest breeze, and never realizing it, talk you into robbing a bank, and hide cash on ourselves like no other; I had at least twenty Drachmas on me at the moment, and that was only counting the ones I didn't 'borrow'.

Speaking of which, I fingered the shoelace in my hand, where had Percy gotten this? Best not to dwell on it.

"For now?" Percy asked.

"Your Undetermined." Luke explained, and though he seemed patient, I knew that it must get annoying to have to explain this to every Undetermined that came through our Cabin. "They don't know what Cabin to put you in, so you're here. Cabin Eleven takes all newcomers, all visitors. Naturally, we would. Hermes, our patron," I was always a little curious why he didn't say 'father', but never asked. "is the god of travelers."

"Not to mention Messengers, Thieves, Roads, Merchants, and we're all pretty handy with medicine." I added, still twirling the shoelace in my hand.

Percy looked at the small floor section he'd been given, and I felt a little sympathy; I hadn't been claimed till I was six, and had stolen all of the Camp shop merchandise, so I had been sleeping on the floor five years ago. I would get him a better spot and some things later, if Luke didn't.

Then, he glanced at the shoe box, and finally saw the shoe string in my hand.

I grinned sheepishly at him. "Cant help it, sorry." I slipped it back into his pockets, and he jumped, hadn't have noticed.

"How long will I be here?" Percy asked Luke, over the shoe string.

"Good question." Luke replied. "Until you're determined."

"How long will it take?" Percy's question gained laughter from the Cabin, and I snorted.

"Jackson, if you weren't claimed the moment you stepped foot inside, it will either be till your parent finally gives a shit, is bored of not claiming you, or you do something so grand that it's obvious whose kid you are; that can take years." I informed him. "Took Dad five years to claim me, and that's when-"

Luke cut me off. "He gets it, Harming." I glared at him heatedly for that; I would never out live Mr. D's forever mix-up with names, would I? "Show Percy the Volleyball courts or something."

I huffed. "Fine. And don't call me that!" He wasn't listening. "Come on, Jackson, let's go."

He followed me hesitantly. "Harming? You oka-"

I whirled around, grabbed him by the collar, and jerked his face down to be level with mine, and got so into his face, that our noses were smashed together. "_Never_ call me that, Jackson. Ever. It's Harmonia, not Harming, Harm, Moni, Nia or any other damn nickname."

He paled a gulped, glancing down at my daggers, which my other hand was drifting towards. Catching myself, I let go of him, and took a deep, calming breath, running a hand across my face.

"Sorry." He mumbled, and I sighed.

"Don't be. I just have a temper, and that nickname doesn't help." I started walking and he followed me half heartedly; time to tease and lighten the mood. "Hard to believe you actually beat the Minotaur with this flab." I pinched a bit of fat on his arm, and he jerked away.

He glared at me now, obviously angry, but at what I didn't know. "What's your problem? All I know is, I kill some bull guy-"

"Hey, hey, don't get your panties in a twist." I said, rolling my eyes. "Half the kids at this camp would give all their Godly heritage to get that kind of chance." A little exaggeration never hurt anything.

"To get killed?!"

"To get into an actual fight with a Monster, let alone kill the Minotaur!" I answered, a little dreamy; I'd fought my own first battle when I was eight, after sneaking out of Camp with some of my siblings, and had one; it got me the scar on my ribcage. "What do you think we train for here? Shits and giggles?"

He shook his head. "Look, if the thing I fought really was the Minotaur, the same one from the stories…"

"It was."

"Then there's only one!"

"So?" I rolled my eyes; didn't he watch the entrance video like other Newbies? I didn't, 'cause, well, I was _two_. I grew up with it.

"But he died, like, a gajillion years ago, right? Theseus killed him in the Labyrinth. So…"

"You didn't watch the entrance video, did you?" I asked, and he shook his head no. "Jackson, Monsters don't die. They die and go to the Underworld, Tartarus specifically, but after some time, they reform back here in good ol' Earth. The better the Monster, the longer it takes to reform."

"Oh." He blinked. "You mean, I if I killed one, accidentally, with a sword-"

"Still out there." I informed him. "Probably pissed at you for killing it."

He nodded, and then decided to whine about something else. "Why do I even have to stay in Cabin Eleven, anyway? Why is everybody so overcrowded together? There are plenty of empty bunks over there." He waved a hand at the first three Cabins; Zeus, Hera and Poseidon's.

I sighed. "You don't get your pick, Jackson. Whichever Cabin you stay in is determined by your Godly parent. There are eleven Cabins in total here, and, in order, they are; Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Ares, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, and lastly, ours, Hermes."

"My Mom is Sally Jackson, she works- worked at a candy store. My Dad is dead." Percy informed me.

Oh, right, I heard about his Mom. Poor kid, but hey, fellow orphan.

"I'm sorry about your Mom and all that, but your Dad isn't dead, Jackson." I told him. "You wouldn't be here if he was."

"How do you know that? Did you know him?" Percy asked.

"No, but-"

"Then how can you say-"

"Because, god damn it!" I cut him off. "You are one of us, and unless Sally Jackson isn't your real mother, than your father isn't dead, okay? You cant enter this Camp unless your Half God or a Satyr! You haven't got hooves or horns, and your legs are goat legs, so your Half god! That means that either your mom or your dad is a God or Goddess, got it?"

"But-"

"Arg!" I had a rage moment. "I bet you moved around from school to school. You were probably kicked out of every single one of them. Dyslexia and ADHD as well."

"What does that have to do with anything?" He was blushing in embarrassment.

"We, Demigods, Half Bloods, are Dyslexic because we are hard wired to read Ancient Greek, speak it, write it. ADHD because battle is inevitable for us, and we have to keep moving. It keeps us alive. Our attention problems are because we see too much, not too little! Battle reflexes!"

"You sound like…you went through the same thing?"

"Almost all of around here did. If you weren't a Demigod, you wouldn't have survived the Minotaur, much less _seen it_, unless your one of the special Mortals." I rolled my eyes. "You were probably fed Ambrosia and Nectar to heal, right? It kills anyone normal, and could even kill us Demigods in high doses." I spread my arms wide. "Your one of us, Percy Jackson, a Demigod. This is where we all come to train."

He looked shell shocked. That was when I noticed Clarisse coming towards us with her gang. The Daughter of Ares constintally picked on anyone smaller than her, Newbies especially.

"Well! A Newbie!" She said in her usual husky voice.

"Get out of here, Sumo." I snapped, glaring at the girl who gave me consistent swirlies. "Polish your weapons or something."

She sneered at me. "I'm not here for you, Potter; whose the runt?"

I glared. "Percy Jackson, meet Clarisse, Daughter of Ares, also known as Sumo, because she could _definitely_ pass for a sumo wrestler with her _size_."

Percy's eyes darted from me, to Clarisse, to her boons, then back to Clarisse. "Like…the war god?"

Clarisse sneered at him, and asked. "You got a problem with that?"

"No." Percy said quickly, and as he opened his mouth to say more, my lips crooked in a smile. "It explains the bad smell."

Clarisse looked like an angry bull, her nostrils flaring angrily. "We got an initiation ceremony for newbies, Prissy."

"Percy."

"Whatever. Come on, I'll show you."

"Oi, you big mutt-" I tried to cut in there; Percy didn't need his head to be dunked in toilet water on his first day, which was, to him, the day after his mother died, and he learned that he was a Demigod.

Clarisse cut me off though. "Stay out of this, Harms-Way."

I growled lowly. "Go pick on a Satyr would you?" I grabbed Percy's forearm. "You don't want Chiron on your tail now do you?"

They hesitated. It was a well known fact that I could get even an Ares kid in trouble because Chiron trusted me so much, and it wasn't a lie. I never got people in trouble, either, if they didn't deserve it. Clarisse and her goons? Totally deserving if they didn't walk away.

Clarisse finally sneered at me. "Fine then, Harms-Way. But your dead in the next games, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, just go back to whatever you were doing without your brain." I waved a hand dismissively, and she growled at me, before the party walked away.

As Percy and I were walking, and I was showing him anywhere he hadn't been shown already, we passed a couple of Naiads, who smiled at Percy; he smiled back, and I sighed.

"Jackson, don't encourage our Naiads. They are _horrible_ flirts." I informed him, and Percy's head reeled back and he stared down at me.

"Naiads." He repeated. "That's it. I want to go home now."

"Jackson, you don't go home. Not until summers over and you have a school to go to or a _family_ to stay with, or we just stay here year round." I told him, and my next sentence was only a guideline in my books, not a real rule. "We don't leave other than that unless you get a quest, and that hasn't happened in years. This is the only place for kids like us."

"You mean, mentally disturbed kids?"

"I mean not human. Not totally, really; we're all half human here." I said.

"Half human and half what?"

"Di immortals, you really…" I rubbed a hand over my face, and sighed; he was very thick, wasn't he? "I've already explained this."

"God." He whispered. "Half god."

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner." I said sarcastically. "Your Dad is an Olympian, Percy."

"That's…crazy."

"Dude, do you seriously think that any immortal being can curb their habits? The Olympian's habits are running around having short relationships and one night stands with Mortals." I rolled my eyes; if Hermes could stop his _drive_ for a single day at all, and it didn't involve work, I was a Satyr.

"But those just aren't-" He started to say, but cut himself off. "But if all kids here are Half gods, then who's your Dad?"

"Hermes." I informed him. "But, Jackson, know this; it's not the father that is always the Godly parent of a child. If it's a Goddess, she'll have the baby, and if not already with the father, will send the baby to him."

He swallowed. "And my Dad?"

"Undetermined, no one knows yet. Not until you get claimed." I said.

"Except my mother. She knew." I went silent.

"Gods…don't always reveal their identities, Percy." My fists were clenched. After all, Chiron had told me; Dad had only met Mom because Hecate got him back for a prank, and he's spent over twenty years in her blessed Mortals' world, and never once told Mum about his identity.

"Dad would have. He loved her." It was like a punch to the stomach, but I tried not to glare too hard and clenched my fists.

"Fine. Maybe your right and he's just waiting for the right moment to claim you. That can happen."

"You mean sometimes it doesn't?"

"Did you see the Hermes Cabin? Over half of those kids have never been claimed before, and never will be." I told him, and his eyes widened in surprise. "Gods are busy, or they just don't give a shit. They have a lot of kids, and half the time can't even remember the mothers, let alone them."

"So I'm stuck here." He whispered. "That's it? For the rest of my life?"

"No, not really." I shrugged. "Campers get the choice of whether or not to stay here once summer is over, and they're all welcomed back afterwards. If your Godly parent is powerful, you'll get noticed easier than those who have, say, Lady Aphrodite as their Godly parent, who, no offence to Lady Aphrodite, is less powerful. Some of us have lives in the Mortal world; we go to school like every other kid, and all they know is that we go to summer camp every year. Some of us have become pretty famous, too; like Shakespeare, he was a Son of Apollo." I paused, giving a smirk at his shocked look. "Monsters ignore us Demigods till we get to the age that we can cause real trouble for them; ten to eleven. Then, we make our way here to Camp Half Blood, or die trying."

"So Monsters cant get in here?"

"Not unless someone summoned it."

"Why would anyone want to summon a Monster?"

"Practice fights," I said to him, and then, with a wicked gleam in my eyes, and a smirk my Dad would have had himself, I added. "Practical jokes."

"Practical jokes?" He looked confused.

"I'll tell you later." I said. "But anyways, only Demigods can get inside, as well as Gods; Monsters and Mortals, as well as any other magical creatures, sans Chiron, need permission to come in. Without it, all Mortals see is a valley and a strawberry farm."

"So…" He paused. "You have regular family?"

I winced, and muttered. "Unfortunately." I had snuck out with Luke once, and we went to see my relatives, the Dursleys; they had apparently moved to Kansas, and the moment they saw my scar, they started screaming about freaks and Potters. I didn't like them.

Changing my thought direction, I showed him my necklace proudly; I had more beads than any other camper so far. "I'm a year rounder, though, and I've been here since I was two." His jaw dropped. "Yeah, kind of crazy, but it's the truth. Chiron, Mr. D and older campers who aren't here anymore raised me."

"Why would you be here when you were only a toddler?" He asked incredulously.

Frowning, I huffed. "None ya'." He went silent.

"So, I could just walk out of here right now if I wanted to?" He asked, a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

"Dude, don't." I said to him seriously. "Not unless your prepared for _everything_. From the moment you stepped foot in here, no matter what, if you step outside, your going to attract a Monster or two, even if your parent is less powerful. The moment we get here, our Mortal scent shrinks so much, all Monsters can smell is our Demigod scent. If they're near you, they wont hesitate to attack." I shivered, reminded of my first sneak out by myself; I had been too cocky, and now have a scar along my thigh, which traveled up my hip, across my ribcage, around my body to my back, and to the shoulders. "Unless you get permission from Mr. D or Chiron, I advise you not to leave."

"Would they give me permission?" He asked quickly, hands – unconsciously, probably – gripping the shoe box tightly.

"Not unless you got a Quest, and that happens rarely."

"Oh…" Percy looked dejected, and I patted his arm awkwardly; I wasn't one to comfort others. I was the one who kicked the enemies where it hurt and then helped tend the wounds of our allies, not a comforter.

"Back when I was in the hospital thing-"

"Infirmary?" I guessed, and he nodded.

"Yeah, that. Annabeth was trying to ask me about the Summer Solstice and was saying that something had been stolen." He paused, pursing his lips. "What was that all about?"

I grew a little quiet at the mention of this. Chiron had told me to tell none, and I only knew because I was a conniving little bitch who had been in the Big House that day he got the news. Could it hurt to tell Percy only a little?

"Well.. Up in Olympus, someone stole something from a very powerful god…" I said, trying to find the correct words. "Normally, this wouldn't be cause for anything big, really, they would just get it back. But, the God who was stolen from…he's very, very, very powerful. He doesn't like it that it is stolen, and suspects another God, who is just as powerful as he is. They are fighting, and the God who was stolen from says that if it isn't returned by the Summer Solstice, then there might be a war."

Percy was thinking hard on it. "Well, what was stolen?"

I winced, think of Zeus' lightning bolt, but thunder rumbled overhead, warning me. "I'm…not really allowed to tell you, Jackson, sorry." At his look, I gave him a smile. "But, Olympus was fine the last time we went, so the theft was fairly recent. It'll be easier to find, then!"

"Wait…" Percy froze as we walked. "You've been to Olympus?" If I fell into the Narutoverse? Scream HOLY SHIT, run away screaming, and hope it was a dream. Maybe, though, if I came from a fall of some sort, I will lie there in a mixture of pain and laziness. Or, what I would hope I would do, is become a kick ass Kunoichi...yeah, that wouldn't happen, I'm way too lazy.

"Well, yeah." I straightened proudly. "Every Winter Solstice, those who are year rounders take a field trip with Chiron there. It's amazing! Dad, my siblings and I were playing pranks on everyone! Lord Hades gave me the creeps though." I shivered slightly, remembering how his gaze had stayed on me for a very long time, enough for Dad to notice and start and argument with him. "But anyways, Olympus is at the very top of the Empire State building; you take a special elevator to the sixth hundred floor."

He was staring at me. "Empire State Building…whoa…"

"Hell yeah, 'whoa'." I snorted, and I glanced at the sky; it was getting near dinner time. "You think you know the way back to Cabin Eleven?" He nodded. "Okay, you head back, I'm going to go get some things. See you at dinner!"

With that, I left him there, and started racing back to the Camp Store. When I entered, the Satyr behind the counter narrowed his eyes. Rolling my own, I went over to the clothes, and picked out two sets of Camp clothes that would probably fit Percy; then, I got him a pair of hiking boots that were easy to move in but would protect your feet. After that, I looked around to see if he needed anything else here.

He would need a pillow; if I knew Luke right, he would get Percy a sleeping bag but no pillow. Some socks, of course. Lastly, a backpack that was charmed by Hecate Children to be invincible to weather or human attempts to destroy it, kept things inside dry and was bigger on the inside than out.

Ringing it up, it was about twenty three drachmas in total. I didn't know how much it would be to Mortals, but drachmas counted for a lot. Two could get you into the Underworld.

I had made it back to Cabin Eleven just in time. Percy and Luke were talking together, and I walked over, dumping the things I'd gotten him on his lap before hurrying towards the eating pavallion as the horn blew.

I was one of the first to make the offerings, as usual. "To Dad, and…to Percy Jackson's father, whoever you might be…please don't wait long in claiming him…"

As I walked back to my place at the table to start eating, I felt warmth rush through my veins. I remembered the time I snuck out to the beach with some other Demigods, and this was the same feeling I had gotten back then. I knew right then and there.

The God's voice filled my head, and I remembered when I had last heard it at the Winter Solstice. "_Do not worry, Daughter of Hermes, I will claim him when the time is right. Thank you, though, for being there for him._"

And then it was gone, and I started taking a bite out of my fried chicken, acting like I hadn't just found out one of the biggest kept secrets. I didn't glance at Percy once, though I could feel him glancing at me. I kept up a funny conversation with the Stolls about a new set of pranks that should be used on the Athena Cabin.

On the inside?

I was freaking out.

Percy Jackson was the fucking Son of Poseidon.


End file.
